


Thinking About Some Things

by peachel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, alternate title: spidermenpointingateachother.jpeg, mentor Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachel/pseuds/peachel
Summary: Lance’s stomach was in a painful knot, the kind you get before a job interview or confess you love to someone. The kind that weren’t quite cutesy butterflies but scorpions crawling around and pinching his insides and telling him to turn around and go back to bed. But he had to go through with what he was about to do. The longer he pushed it back, the more it would eat at his brain. He took a deep breath and knocked.“Lance,” Shiro said when he opened the door. “Everything alright?”A short coming out drabble.





	Thinking About Some Things

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Lauren Mont posted a drawing of Lamce and Shiro holding an "LGBT" sign and we all thought Lance was gonna come out and I mentally prepared myself for Shiro to valid bisexuality and no I am not projecting at all haha

Lance’s stomach was in a painful knot, the kind you get before a job interview or confess you love to someone. The kind that weren’t quite cutesy butterflies but scorpions crawling around and pinching his insides and telling him to turn around and go back to bed. But he had to go through with what he was about to do. The longer he pushed it back, the more it would eat at his brain. He took a deep breath and knocked.  
“Lance,” Shiro said when he opened the door. “Everything alright?”  
“Yeah,” Lance started, “I’ve just been thinking about some things. Do you have a second?”  
Shiro opened the door wider, an invitation to step in.  
Once inside, Lance leaned against the wall for a few awkwardly silent moments. Finally, he spoke to the floor, “I’ve been feeling weird lately.” In his peripheral he saw Shiro’s body language change in concern; his muscles tensed and his back straightened. He continued, “I flirt with girls a lot. Because I think they’re really pretty. And I still think that. But recently I’ve been- I kinda feel like I like,” his mouth was dry. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat, “guys.” His face felt hot when he finally looked up.  
Shiro face was soft; his head was cocked to one side and wore the softest of smiles. “I’m really glad you felt confident enough to tell me, Lance. There’s no shame in loving who you love. So you’re saying you’re bi? Pan? Or it’s perfectly okay if you haven’t found a label that suits you.”  
“I think,” Lance almost couldn’t hold eye contact. “I’m bisexual.” It was the first time he’d spoken the word out loud. It felt felt weird on his tongue. A borrowed word that didn’t belong to him. It didn’t roll off his tongue naturally the way most words did. “I just- I keep feeling like I’m faking it. People younger than me have this figured out. But this is all new to me; I’m not exactly sure how I should feel.”  
Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder; the proximity forced Lance to look at him. “It’s okay to be a little confused. Sexuality is fluid and you have your whole life to determine it for yourself. And it’s not a race, Lance. It’s something you have to figure out for yourself at your own pace.”  
Lance exhaled a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Thanks for being so understanding Shiro.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I really needed to talk to someone before I exploded.”  
“Of course. And I want you to know you’re not alone. As a gay man I-”  
“What?”  
Shiro blinked. “What?”  
“You’re gay?” Lance exclaimed.  
“Uhh yes?”  
“You never told us!”  
Shiro chuckled. “Sorry I guess there wasn’t a whole lot of time for it while I was busy being abducted and fighting in a ten thousand year old war.”  
Lance still wore an incredulous look on his face.  
“I know this is hard and weird,” Shiro said in a soft voice, “But as I got older it stopped being some huge secret because I didn’t care what people thought. I’m glad you told me. And I’m glad I got a chance to tell you. Because you’re not alone in this. Accepting who you are and being true to yourself can be difficult but I promise it gets a easier.”  
The lump in Lance’s throat was back. But not due to nervous fear. This was something he contemplated and sat on for years without ever uttering a word. The sheer relief he felt was pouring out into his trembling lip and tears threatening to fall. Since Lance didn’t trust himself to say anything without crying, he threw his arms around Shiro and buried his face in the guy’s shirt. Shiro’s arms wrapped around him and squeezed. Lance let out a barely audible, “Thanks Shiro.”


End file.
